


Odd Sense （上）

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Odd Sense （上）

odd sense (上）

李弘彬⾃称是⼀个富⼆代，豪华游艇、⾹⻋美⼥、夜夜笙歌那种。但是⼈呢，总归是越 缺少什么，越爱炫耀什么。李弘彬的⽣活⾥其实根本没有⾹⻋美⼥、夜夜笙歌，只有成堆的等着他去批阅的⽂件；并且他本⼈也不是富⼆代，⽽是财阀⼆代。

拜托，这根本不是⼀个财阀⼆代应该做的事好吗？李弘彬⽓唧唧地合上最后⼀份⽂件，作 为⼀个娱乐业⻰头⽼⼤的少东家，不应该是在娱乐圈万花丛中过，⽚叶不沾身吗！于是在这个阳光明媚的傍晚，根正苗红了⼆⼗多年的李弘彬终于忍受不了⼯作的强压决定开启他迟来的叛逆期——我今天就要选⼀位幸运的艺⼈来被我潜规则，谁也别拦我。

可惜绕了⼀整个艺⼈部，李弘彬还是没能选出他的⼼仪潜规则对象。他终于开始意识到⾃⼰单身这么多年可能不是因为⼯作忙，应该是因为眼光太毒了。但是有位著名的哲学家说过， 上帝不会亏待勤奋的⼩孩。也许是出于对李弘彬过去那些年⾟劳⼯作的慰藉，就在他要悻悻⽽归时，他的⼼动⼥孩，不，⼼动男孩出现了。潜规则还分男⼥吗？男⼥通吃才是财阀⼆代应有的觉悟，这样想着，李弘彬在会议室的落地玻璃窗前停住了。

会议室⾥他的艺⼈总监正在和⼀个⼈谈话，那⼈背对着⾃⼰坐在逆光中，肩线被傍晚的阳 光勾勒地利落分明。没过多久，那⼈便站起来和总监握⼿，⼀双⼤⻓腿让李弘彬啧啧称奇，瞧瞧这腿，瞧瞧这肩，瞧瞧这腰，瞧瞧这……这臀部！

“这谁啊？”李弘彬此刻内⼼虽然⻛起云涌，但是作为⼩总裁，他必须保证⾃⼰的外表看起来冷酷⽽⾼傲，所以他⾯⽆表情地⼿插在⼝袋⾥冷冷地向⼩秘书抛出这么⼀个问题。

⼩秘书赶紧翻了翻⼿中的⽂件夹，“他叫⾦元植，是总监新挖来的⼀个词曲家，据说很有才华。”

“……”李弘彬还是冷着脸不说话，内⼼却嗤笑了⼀声。什么很有才华的词曲家，再有才华也⽐不上他的⼤神，不过不重要，没有⼈会在潜规则的时候还关⼼对⽅有没有才华的，“告诉这个新⼈，我邀请他今晚来我的游艇叙⼀叙，探讨⼀下——⾳乐⽅⾯的问题。”

李弘彬之前说⾃⼰有豪华游艇的事的确不是编的，只不过这⼏年他都忙的⼏乎没⽤过。好在⼀直有⼈定期打扫，各种设施也都⻬全完备。作为⼀个绅⼠，他提前了约定时间的⼀⼩时到达，然后倒了杯红酒就开始等⾦元植的到来。

不知道是真⽪沙发太舒服了还是李弘彬⼯作了⼀天真的累了，没等⼀会⼉他就有点昏昏欲 睡了。这个⾦元植可真慢啊……现在的新⼈怎么⼀点规矩都不懂，待会⼉等他来了⼀定要让他 在床上欲仙欲死……李弘彬的脑⼦⾥闪过了⼀堆乱七⼋糟的想法，眼⽪也越来越沉，终于⼿上 的酒杯“咣当”落在地上，杯⼦⾥的红酒在⽩⾊的地毯上殷红⼀⽚。

⾦元植到的时候就看⻅了这么⼀幕，⼀个据说是他新公司少东家的男孩歪在沙发⾥睡得⾹ 甜，酒杯落在地上还洒了⼀地的酒，也不知道是怎么洒的那双⽩皙的⼿上还沾到了⼏点酒渍。所以是叫⾃⼰过来看他睡觉的还是来打扫卫⽣啊，⾦元植有点⽆语地替他把杯⼦捡起来，⼜抽了张纸⼱去帮他擦掉⼿上粘的酒。刚摸到⼿指，沙发上的⼈就缓缓睁开了眼睛，带着刚睡醒的迷蒙不⾃觉地哼哼了两声，让⾦元植听得有些⼼猿意⻢。

李弘彬抽出⾃⼰被捏着的⼿指开始仔细端详⾦元植，这个⼩新⼈的⻓相不像现在流⾏的那 种⼩奶狗⼩清新⻓相，反⽽带了⼏分攻击性，但是那双下垂眼⼜显得⽆辜可怜，这反差着实让李弘彬⼼⽣欢喜了，没忍住伸出葱⽩的⼿指去挑⾦元植的下巴，“你多⼤了？”

怎么看眼前这个唇红⻮⽩的⼤眼睛少爷都要⽐⾃⼰⼩吧，⾦元植被⼀个⼩屁孩挑了下巴⼼⾥不太愉悦，但另⼀⽅⾯⼜隐约感觉到了李弘彬想做什么，⼲脆配合他看谁玩得过谁。 “我是93年的。”⾦元植没有躲李弘彬的视线，反⽽还笑得⼀脸暧昧，“你呢？”

有觉悟！李弘彬成功接收到了⾦元植那抹笑得含义，在内⼼疯狂⿎掌，但脸上还是⼀副云淡⻛轻的样⼦，收回⾃⼰的⼿指光着脚去开房间另⼀边的⾳响。

“我也是93年的。”李弘彬背对着⾦元植在调试⾳响，纤细的腰线在宽⼤的⽩衬⾐⾥若隐若现，⾦元植突然觉得室内温度似乎有点⾼，刚想去调节⼀下空调的温度，房间⾥突然响起的⾳乐让⾦元植眉⽑都⼀跳。

 

【 时间已经快到了  
哪怕只有⼀次  
给我进⼊的机会吧】

“我听说……你是个词曲家？那你⼀定知道Ravi吧！Kim Ravi。”

⾦元植沉默了。

“你怎么连Ravi都不知道。”李弘彬嘟囔了⼀声，好像不太满意，但是作为Ravi的忠实粉丝， 李弘彬还是多嘴带了句，“他是我最喜欢的词曲家，我特别喜欢他的歌。可惜他从没在公众场合出现过。”

【昨夜我们做了什么我只记得⼀件事】

【I'm thinking your body  
I'm t hinking your body  
I'm t hinking your body 】

不知道李弘彬是不是故意的，刚说完喜欢Ravi的歌，这⾸⼩⻩歌的副歌部分就在房间⾥响起来，并且余⾳绕梁。⾦元植饶有兴致地歪着头盯着这个不知天⾼地厚的⼩少爷看，“所以 呢？”

李弘彬本来觉得⾃⼰准备的挺充分的，甚⾄他都想好了⾦元植要是为了贞洁誓死不从他该 怎么回应，但是万万没想到对⽅竟然是个⽼江湖。相⽐之下⾃⼰简直就是初出茅庐的⼩喽喽， 根本不是他的对⼿。李弘彬背在身后的⼿都要绞出⼿汗了，硬着头⽪地接话，“所以，⾦元植先⽣能不能也写出这样⻛格的歌呢？”

⾦元植只是笑，对李弘彬的话不置可否，看⻅李弘彬的⽿根都泛起了红⾊才不悠不急地 说，“⼩李总，写歌是需要灵感的。”说罢坐回沙发⾥为两⼈倒了红酒开始醒酒，“⼩李总不介 意的话，我们可以坐下慢慢聊。”

李弘彬整整⾃⼰的⾐领，故作轻松地耸耸肩，“当然。”

李弘彬接过⾦元植的红酒时，指尖被⾦元植暧昧地摸了⼀把，酥得他浑身⼀颤，这个⾦元植还真是不简单，再不先下⼿为强今晚估计就要⻩了，李弘彬⼼⼀横开⻔⻅⼭道，“如果需要的话，我可以做你的灵感。”等我把你在床上这样那样，你就知道什么叫爽什么叫灵感了。

⾦元植不动声⾊地抿了⼀⼝酒，然后扣住李弘彬的后脑勺就吻了上去，将⼝中的红酒渡到 他嘴⾥。李弘彬被突然强吻⼀下⼤脑死机没来得及做出反应，推开时因为太激动还被呛得直咳嗽，⼗分狼狈，很不⾦主很不潜规则。

⾦元植是真的觉得李弘彬⼗分有趣，⼀边帮他拍背顺⽓⼀边直⾔不讳地把他的⼩⼼思拆穿，“你第⼀次的话，有些事不适合你做。”

“你瞎说什么呢！⾦元植我劝你谨⾔慎⾏，我可是你⽼板。”李弘彬被当场拆穿导致他觉得⼗分丢⼈，⼜因为刚被呛脸红得像是熟透的苹果，“算了，今晚就这样，你⾛吧。” 但是⾦元植依然⽆动于衷地坐着，甚⾄⼜抿了⼀⼝酒，李弘彬⽓急，“那我⾛。”

刚⾛出没⼏步就被⾦元植⼀把抓住⼿腕拽了回来，并且精准地坐在了他的腿上。李弘彬整个⼈被⾦元植圈在怀⾥动弹不得，只能拼命蹬腿想要跑。

“想⾛可以，那你告诉我这是什么？”⾦元植不知道从哪⾥掏出了⼀板⼩药⽚在李弘彬⾯前晃了晃。

 

李弘彬顿时明⽩了什么叫做五雷轰顶，他记得想要伸⼿去夺，却被⾦元植恶劣的举得更⾼，双⼿也交叠着被他死死 扣住，“维⽣素⽚，我的维⽣素⽚。”

⾦元植冷哼了⼀声⼜歪头去看那板药，“含Aphrodisiac的维⽣素，你挺有趣啊。那你吃⼀个给我看看？”

这怎么可能！这本来就是怕⾦元植不同意打算哄他吃的催情药，⾃⼰居然扔桌上就忘记了。李弘彬羞得⼏欲要找条地缝钻进去，果然不能听狐朋狗友的⻤话。今天已经不知道被戳穿了多少次的李弘彬低着头死死咬着嘴唇，本来打理地光鲜亮丽的发型也落了⼏缕碎发下来遮住了光洁的额头。⾦元植⼀只⼿怀着他⼀只⼿就扔了两⽚药进酒杯递到他嘴边，“你也不想⾃⼰有什么潜规则还要靠下药的丑闻吧。”

李弘彬抬头怒视他，但是⾦元植显然没这么多耐⼼，直接捏着他的脸掰开嘴就往⾥灌。李 弘彬被摁在沙发上被迫承受，因为剧烈挣扎撞到杯⼦撒出去了⼀些，溅在他的脸颊和下巴上， 还有⼀些顺着他的脖⼦流向锁⻣，就像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓酱，诱⼈⼜淫靡。但⼤部分还是进了⾃⼰的嘴，李弘彬⼀等⾦元植松⼿就扒拉着沙发⼲呕，很可惜除了⼲呕的感觉什么都没有。

⾦元植把杯⼦随⼿⼀扔，居⾼临下地看着李弘彬，“⼩李总，你看着⼈模⼈样的，怎么⼀肚⼦龌龊的⼼思。你没听过害⼈者终将害⼰吗？”

李弘彬觉得⾃⼰胃⾥酸⽔都要翻上来了，还没有呕出⼀点点红酒的迹象，⼜被⾦元植这么 说真的是委屈得要命。也恨⾃⼰哪根筋搭错了想要去搞什么潜规则，还偏偏碰上个硬茬。更加可怕的是，他那狐朋狗友拿的据说是可以男⽤的烈性春药，⼀⽚就够让⼈神志不清更别说⾃⼰被灌了两⽚，他已经明显的可以感觉⾃⼰的下身开始挺⽴了。

 

李弘彬⾃刚才被骂了⼀顿之后就被⾦元植扔在了床上不再管他，任凭他在床上翻来覆去也 没回头看他⼀眼。本来李弘彬以为男⼈嘛，也就硬⼀硬⾃⼰解决了就⾏，谁知好不容易他放下羞耻⼼背对着⾦元植⾃慰了⼀次之后，真正的药效才到来。后⽳像是被千万只蚂蚁攀爬啃咬⼀般⼜痒⼜疼，李弘彬不知道为什么会这样，巨⼤的羞辱感扑⾯袭来。他不敢发出声⾳，只能死死咬着枕头想要挨过去，可是后⽳的感觉愈发强烈，腿也酸软，浑身都像是被丢进了⽕炉⾥。

⾃⼰下身的裤⼦早就在刚才⾃慰的时候被踢掉了，但还是热。他伸出⼿在⾃⼰衬⾐上摸索，⼏次都没成功解开扣⼦急得直接⽤⼿去扯，崩⻜了⼏颗扣⼦。可是这并不能缓解他后⽳的痛楚， 李弘彬甚⾄能感觉到⾃⼰的后⽳正在饥渴的张合像是邀请着什么。⼩⼼翼翼的探向⾃⼰从未碰过的密⽳，李弘彬绝望的发现已经流了⼀滩⽔了。他从没经历过这样的事，不知道该怎么解 决，急得眼眶都红了，是……是把⼿指伸进去吗……

⾦元植坐在沙发上不回头是因为他在看⼩药⽚的详细功能介绍，上⾯写了：本药药性极 强，建议⼀次最多使⽤⼀⽚。完了，这可怎么办，⾃⼰扔了两⽚那⼩少爷不会出事吧。⾦元植陷⼊了 ⽆限的⾃责，不太敢回头看那个在床上扑腾的⼈。但是，真有什么事的话，⼤不了就……就⾃⼰牺牲⼀下吧……这么想着⾦元植缓缓回过了头。

然后⾦元植发誓，他这辈⼦都不会忘记这⼀幕——这位娱乐业⻰头⽼⼤的少爷，此刻正在往⾃⼰后⽳⾥⽤⾃⼰的⼿指抽插。

“李弘彬，过来。”

⾦元植看到李弘彬在听到这句话时以⾁眼可⻅的速度僵住了，甚⾄忘记了把⾃⼰的⼿指拔出来。

“你过来，我帮你。”⾦元植也不知道⾃⼰是什么⼼态说出的那句话，可能是出于⾃⼰⼼⾥的那股恶劣因⼦，但是不得不承认，看李弘彬惶恐的样⼦真的很有意思。他知道李弘彬最后⼀ 定会过来，只是时间问题。

果然，没⼀会⼉李弘彬就出于商⼈的本能做出了利益最⼤化的选择，他撑着酸软的双腿⾛到⾦元植⾯前，强忍着⼀波⼀波涌上来的情欲在⾦元植⾯前⼀颗颗地解开剩下的扣⼦，露出完全⽩嫩的胴体，“可不可以轻⼀点。”

他的衬衫上还有红酒洒上的绮丽花纹，就像他现在⼀样诱⼈。⾦元植拉着他的⼿让他跪坐 在⾃⼰的腿上，⼿伸进那早已泥泞⼀⽚的地⽅进⾏摸索开拓。李弘彬现在极度敏感，稍微重⼀点的触碰都能让他呼叫出声。⾦元植的⼿指在⾃⼰体内按压更是让他触感翻倍，忍不住想要躲开却⼜想要更多。李弘彬的后⽳其实早就已经泛滥成灾了，⾦元植草草地扩张了⼏下就提枪上阵了。进去前还在⽳⼝研磨了⼏圈，“以后还敢不敢⼲这种事了？”

“要……要你管……快点啊！”李弘彬被他挑拨的整个⼈都要烧起来，这⼈倒好还在这⾥问东问⻄，索性⼀咬⽛⼀屁股坐了下去。

“唔……”即便有药物的作⽤，但这猛的⼀下进的太深，还是让李弘彬疼的呲⽛咧嘴。

⾦元植⼀开始被夹得⽣疼，抱着李弘彬上下进出了⼏次，就⼤开⼤合起来。九浅⼀深的频率次次或直戳或碾过敏感点，李弘彬爽的双腿都忍不住颤栗。

李弘彬的呻吟声和⾳响⾥还在播放的他的Ravi⼤神的歌融为⼀体，李弘彬在“I'm t hinking your body”的歌声中偷偷抹掉了眼⻆的泪。对不起呀，我的Ravi⼤神。

“你在想什么？”⾦元植还在他的身体⾥进出，看到怀⾥软的像⽔⼀样的⼈⼉突然没了声响，纳闷的低下头去看。

李弘彬赶紧摇摇头，将⾦元植抱的更紧些，嘴唇轻轻附在他⽿边，“快⼀点。”

⾦元植听他的话加快了速度，然后尽数射在李弘彬体内。⾼潮过后的李弘彬显得格外疲惫，像是没了⻣头⼀样趴在⾦元植怀⾥。⾦元植伸⼿去抓李弘彬的⼩⼿轻轻去咬他的指  
尖，“我不允许你在跟我做的时候想别的男⼈。”

李弘彬哑然失笑，⾦元植这话说的好像他们两情相悦⼀样。才消停了没多久，⼩⽳那股⼜ 痒⼜疼的感觉⼜来了，李弘彬⼲脆勾着⾦元植的脖⼦咬⽿朵，“那你这次就努⼒点别让我有想别⼈的机会。”

⾦元植觉得李弘彬这种⼈就是缺少社会的毒打才敢这么随便撩⼈，“那你坐稳了。”说罢抱着李弘彬就从沙发往床上⾛。明明没⼏步的距离，却因为重⼒进的更深，把李弘彬激得钩住脖⼦死死不放⼿，双腿也紧紧夹着⾦元植的腰，还在⽿边呜咽，“太……太深了……”

⾦元植把李弘彬放倒在床上，然后抬起他修⻓的双腿让⼩⽳暴露在空⽓中。李弘彬羞得全 身泛起粉红⾊，⽳⼝⼀张⼀合，还在努⼒吞吐刚才进去的⽩浊，有⼀些被挤出来都糊在了⼤腿根部。光看着就⾎脉喷张了，⾦元植让李弘彬的腿挂在⾃⼰的肩上，就开始了新⼀轮的冲刺。

 

“⼩李总，这是昨天新来的⾦元植先⽣让我给你的，说是新写的歌您过⽬⼀下。”李弘彬正在椅⼦上揉着腰，⼩秘书就进来送了⼀个⽂件袋。他现在听到⾦元植就本能的浑身⼀抖，但碍于秘书还在，只能若⽆其事地打开⽂件袋，“他还说什么了吗，没事的话你可以⾛了。”

“他还说……昨晚与您聊⾳乐很开⼼，问你今晚有没有空去他⼯作室叙⼀叙。”

李弘彬的⼿顿了⼀下，不知是因为⾦元植不要脸的⼆次邀请，还是他写给⾃⼰露⻣的歌词，亦或是，落款。

 

【天昏地暗 我尽情燃烧  
天旋地转 我⽆尽沉溺  
天昏地暗 我凌乱不堪再多喝点  
我在你深处绽放  
Kim Ravi.】


End file.
